Sturm
by Jin-Maus
Summary: Chapter 6 °complete° Kurz nachdem Estel in einem Busch im Wald stecken bleibt wird er krank. Doch warum?
1. Der Dornenbusch

Titel: Sturm  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehört Tolkien, ihm ganz alleine und niemand anderes... bla bla bla.. ist ja wohl klar, oder? Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch nicht... das wäre ja noch schöner...  
  
Diese Geschichte gehört eigentlich Elladan1, und heißt im Englischen "Storm". Ich fand diese Geschichte irgendwie gut, und hab ihn daher darum gebeten es ins Deutsche übersetzen zu dürfen. Hoffe dies ist einigermaßen gelungen.  
  
Summary: Estel und seine beiden Brüder sind im Wald, als ein Sturm aufzieht. Als Estel krank wird, versuchen seine Brüder ihm zu helfen.  
  
Note: Estel ist in dieser Geschichte um die 8 Jahre alt.  
  
Thanks: Einmal an Elladan1 das ich die FF übersetzen durfte und an HecataTriformis das sie das hier beta-gelesen hat!  
  
----------- Chapter 1- Der Dornenbusch  
  
Estel kniete auf den Boden nieder und starrte auf einen dreckigen Grasfleck in seiner Nähe. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was seine Brüder ihn über Spurenlesen beigebracht hatten und vergaß dabei alles andere.  
  
Es war ein kühler, klarer Tag und seine Brüder hatten ihn mit raus in den Wald genommen, damit er seine Fähigkeiten im Spurenlesen verbessern konnte. Er hatte sie auf einer Lichtung zurück gelassen, als er ein Kaninchen in der Nähe sah. Doch irgendwann hatte er das Kaninchen aus den Augen verloren und suchte nun den Weg zurück. Mit seinen kleinen Bogen über die Schulter schaute er ratlos hin und her.  
  
" Hah! Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder, welchen Weg ich genommen habe!", dachte Estel erfreut als er aufsprang und durch die Büsche zu seiner rechten Seite kroch. Er war fast ganz in den Busch rein gekrochen, als zwei Dinge passierten. Das erste war, dass er sah, dass das Kaninchen, das er verfolgt hatte, in ein Loch am anderen Ende des Buschs sauste und das zweite war, dass er bemerkte das er stecken geblieben war. Im nächsten Augenblick sah er, dass das Kaninchen unter einen Dornenbusch verschwunden war und jetzt bereute er es so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein.  
  
Estel versuchte rückwärts aus dem Busch wieder rauszukommen, doch den einzigen Erfolg den er dabei erzielte war, dass er sich immer mehr in den spitzen Dornen und Zweigen verfing. Die Dornen stachen durch die Kleidung in seinen Körper und er wagte es kaum sich zu bewegen. "Wenn Elladan und Elrohir mich finden, werden sie sich lustig über mich machen! Wenn ich doch nur dieses dummen Kaninchen nicht hätte entwischen lassen und es gefangen hätte!" Estel ließ sich nieder und wartete, dass seine Brüder eintreffen würden, und somit die unvermeidliche Rettung.  
  
"Estel! Estel, wo bist du?", rief Elladan. Sie hatten sich nur eine Minute weg gedreht, ihren kleinen Bruder aus den Augen gelassen und schon war Estel verschwunden. Er uns Elrohir hatten sich darauf hin getrennt und suchten nach den acht jährigen Menschenjungen in der Hoffnung ihn zu finden, bevor er mal wieder in Ärger geriet.  
  
Estel hörte ein leises Lachen und er bemerkte das einer der beiden Zwillinge ihn gefunden hatte. "Elladan, komm her. Ich habe ihn gefunden und du musst dir das anschauen!" rief Elrohir zu seinem Zwilling.  
  
"Es scheint, dass wir zu spät sind, Bruder,", sagte Elrohir zu Elladan als er ankam, " es scheint so, als wäre Estel von einem Busch gefressen worden."  
  
Nach dem brachen die beiden in Gelächter aus und Estel rief aufgebracht aus dem Busch heraus: " "Hey! Hört damit auf und helft mir lieber hier raus. Ich stecke fest!"  
  
" Darf ich fragen, wie du es überhaupt geschafft hast dort stecken zu bleiben, mein lieber kleiner Bruder?", antwortete Elladan mit einer vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme. Estel konnte hören, wie Elrohir erfolglos versuchte nicht erneut in Gelächter aus zubrechen.  
  
"Bitte! Ich meine es ernst, Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Und wenn du es schon wissen willst: ich habe ein Kaninchen verfolgt... allerdings ist es mir entwischt!", kam die Antwort aus dem Busch. Die beiden Elbenbrüder schauten sich an, und brachen in Hysterie aus.  
  
"Oh, okay. Ich denke, wir sollten ihm helfen," sagte Elladan.  
  
" Ich wünschte, Vater und Legolas könnte das sehen!", sagte Elrohir sehnsüchtig und musste sich bei dem Gedanken daran, zurück halten nicht wieder loszulachen.  
  
Elladan kniete sich neben die beiden Füße, die aus dem Busch herausragten, nieder, und versuchte nach zu schauen, wie weit sich sein kleiner Bruder verfangen hatte. " Gut, wir können versuchen ihn heraus zu ziehen, allerdings scheint es, als hätte er sich ziemlich verfangen"  
  
" Wir können es trotzdem versuchen.", antworte Elrohir. Darauf hin starrte er in den Himmel " Es sieht aus als würde ein Gewitter aufziehen und wir haben noch einen langen Weg zurück."  
  
´Oh, super´, dachte Estel. ´Ich wette, das wird weh tun.´ Er seufzte und bereitete sich darauf vor, gleich aus dem Dornenbusch gezogen zu werden.  
  
"Okay, Estel, wir versuchen dich so schnell wie nur möglich raus zu ziehen. Ich denke, dass es aber nicht sehr angenehm sein wird.", sagte Elrohir zu dem Busch.  
  
"Zieht mich einfach raus.", antwortete Estel genervt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es noch lange dauern würde dies auszustehen. Er merkte, wie seine Brüder jeder ein Bein nahm und sich dazu bereit machen, ihn zu befreien.  
  
"Er, atte, nelde, sin!" (Eins, Zwei, Drei, Jetzt!), sagte Elladan. Und dann zogen die beiden Zwillinge so doll sie konnten an Estels Beinen. Der Kleine versuchte den Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, als er aus den Dornen rausgezogen wurde und seine Kleidung und seine Haut zerrissen wurde. Trotzdem war er froh, dass er wieder frei war.  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Elladan Estel. Von seiner Position am Boden aus gab Estel ein ziemlich würdeloses Grunzen von sich und setzte sich auf seinen Knien. Er war mit Dreck, Blättern und Zweigen bedeckt, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und zerschnitten von den Dornen. Aus zahlreichen Wunden tröpfelte Blut heraus. Er schaute zu seinen Brüdern rauf und nickte mit seinen Kopf. Elrohir blickten in den Himmel und Sorgen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder. Die Wolken über ihnen wirkten dunkel und bedrohlich und es sah aus, als würde der Sturm bald loslegen.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten langsam los gehen", sagte er. " es scheint so, dass der Sturm nicht länger mit sich warten lässt und es wird spät. Vater wird nicht glücklich sein, dass wir hier draußen im Sturm sind."  
  
"Komm schon, Estel." Sagte Elladan als er ihm auf die Füße half. " Du hast gehört was Elrohir gesagt hat."  
  
Bevor Estel etwas darauf erwidern konnte, begann es zu regnen. ´Toll´, dachte Estel, ´ ich habe nicht mal meinen Talar mit`. Er begann zu zittern, als es windig wurde und Elrohir legte einen Arm um seine Schultern  
  
"Lass uns gehen, Estel. Wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns und Vater wird sich Sorgen machen!"  
  
Die Augen der Zwillinge trafen sich und sie teilten die selben unausgesprochenen Gedanken. Es wurde kalt und Menschen haben die Angewohnheit krank zu werden bei Wetter wie diesem. Die beiden schauten auf Estel, als dieser erneut anfing zu zittern. Der Regen nahm zu und sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie lange sie zurück zum Palast brauchen werden.  
  
--------------  
  
Und, was sagt ihr? 


	2. Die Rückkehr

Titel: Sturm  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehört Tolkien, ihm ganz alleine und niemand anderes... bla bla bla.. ist ja wohl klar, oder? Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch nicht... das wäre ja noch schöner...  
  
Diese Geschichte gehört eigentlich Elladan1, und heißt im Englischen "Storm". Ich fand diese Geschichte irgendwie gut, und hab ihn daher darum gebeten es ins Deutsche übersetzen zu dürfen. Hoffe dies ist einigermaßen gelungen.  
  
Summary: Estel und seine beiden Brüder sind im Wald, als ein Sturm aufzieht. Als Estel krank wird, versuchen seine Brüder ihm zu helfen.  
  
Note: Estel ist in dieser Geschichte um die 8 Jahre alt.  
  
Thanks: Einmal an Elladan1 das ich die FF übersetzen durfte und an HecataTriformis das sie das hier beta-gelesen hat! Dank geht auch an diejenigen, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben:  
  
@ Aragorn15, Estel, HecateTriformis und meine liebe MysticGirl: Danke fürs Lob! (Und noch an Estel: es geht ja schon weiter ;) )  
  
@ Elanor von Ham: Meine Beta- Readerin hatte schon alles richtig gemacht, nur ich hab dann die falsche Version hochgeladen *dumdidum* Und jetzt hab ich keine Lust mehr dazu gehabt, das nach zu holen.  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter 2: Die Rückkehr  
  
Sie gingen nun schon seit fast einer Stunde durch den Wald. Es war stockdunkel geworden und die Temperatur war erstaunlich tief gesunken, der Regen fiel so stark, dass man kaum etwas sehen konnte. Aber das war nicht mal das Schlimmste. Es war der Wind. Seine Stärke war verblüffend und die drei Brüder konnten kaum dagegen ankommen.  
  
Estel versuchte sein bestes, mit seinen elbischen Brüdern mithalten zu können, aber der Wind und der Regen waren zu viel für ihn. Elrohir stoppte und schaute zurück zu seinen Brüdern, er hob seine Stimme an, um gegen den Wind anzukommen.  
  
"Estel, bist du in Ordnung?" Er machte sich immer mehr Sorgen, da sein kleiner Bruder seit einiger Zeit gar nicht mehr zu zittern aufhörte und zu stolpern anfing. Er sah, dass Estel sich bemühte gegen den starkenWind an zu kommen, doch dass er kaum eine Chance hatte.  
  
Elladan drehte sich um und kämpfte sich zu dem Standort seiner Brüder durch, und bemerkte, dass die beiden sich stritten.  
  
"Nein, Elrohir. Ich weigere mich, mich tragen zu lassen wie ein Baby! Außerdem ist der Wind zu stark, als dass du etwas in deinen Armentragen kannst!" schrie Estel gegen den Sturm an. ´Das ist das Letzte was ich brauche´, dachte Estel. `Ich bin alt genug um auf mich selbst aufzupassen.´  
  
"Bitte, Estel", flehte Elrohir. "Du kannst kaum gerade stehen, aufgrund des Sturmes, und du hörst gar nicht mehr auf zu zittern. Wir sind schneller, wenn ich dich trage und Du bist eine Last die ich gerne tragen will." Estel bemerkte, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen machte, und gestand sich selbst, dass er furchtbar müde war und fror.  
  
"Ich denke Elrohir hat Recht, Estel." Sagte Elladan. "Wenn wir uns abwechseln, werden wir viel schneller voran kommen, vorrausgesetzt du erlaubst, dass wir dir helfen." Estel schaute trotzig zu seinen beiden Brüdern hoch, in seinen Augen bemerkte man seinen verletzten Stolz.  
  
"Gut", sagte er leise, dass sogar die Elben Ohren es kaum hören konnten. Er lachte, als zwei Augenpaare ihn erstaunt anschauten. Die Zwillinge überwanden ihre Überraschung schnell wieder und Elrohir kniete sich nieder und nahm Estels zitternden Körper auf die Arme.  
  
***  
  
In Bruchtal saß Elrond in seinem Arbeitszimmer und trommelte nervös mit den Finger auf die Armlehne seines Stuhl.  
  
´Was denken sie sich eigentlich während so einem Sturm draußen außerhalb Bruchtals zu sein, noch dazu im Dunkeln. Sie werden einiges zu erklären haben, wenn sie zurück- kommen... falls sie überhaupt zurückkommen. Das ist ein schrecklicher Gedanke! Natürlich werden sie zurückkommen, es ist nur ein bisschen Regen und Wind. Okay, es ist der schlimmste Sturm den Bruchtal seit Jahren gesehen hat, aber das wird nicht genug sein, meine Söhne zu stoppen.´  
  
Elrond seufzte als er auf stand und zum Fenster ging. Es wäre nicht sehr weise hinaus in den Sturm zu gehen um sie zu suchen. Dann hörte er ein Klopfen an der Tür.  
  
"Herein.", sagte er und drehte sich um, um seine Gäste zu empfangen. Legolas und Glorfindel lächelten grimmig zur Begrüßung, als sie sahen in welchen Stimmung sich der Elbenlord befand.  
  
"Sie werden zurückkommen.", sagte Legolas und versuchte optimistisch zu klingen. Er war jetzt schon seit einer Woche in Bruchtal und hatte sich entschieden mit Glorfindel zu lernen, während Estel mit den Zwillingen unterwegs war. Jetzt begann er seine Entscheidung zu bereuen. Elrond wölbte eine Augenbraue, als er zum jungen Prinz schaute und hörte auf aus dem Fenster zu starren.  
  
"Du solltest in Erwägung ziehen, deine Fähigkeit zu lügen zu verbessern, Legolas." antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. "Ich denke, damit hättest du noch nicht mal Estel überzeugen können." Legolas lächelte und setzte sich dann neben Glorfindel, der sich auf eines von Elronds Sofas niedergelassen hatte.  
  
"Elrond, es gibt nichts das wir tun könnten, außer zu warten. Der Sturm ist einfach zu stark", sagte Glorfindel.  
  
" Ich weiß," Elronds Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern, als er wieder zu seinem Stuhl ging, "aber ich habe warten immer als eines der schwersten Sachen empfunden."  
  
***  
  
"Mir ist kalt", wimmerte Estel als er seinen Kopf noch weiter in das Gewand seines Bruders presste. Er hatte versucht ruhig und mutig zusein, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, sich jemals so schlecht gefühlt zu haben. Elladan schaute den Kleinen in seinen Armen an. Sie hatten sich so schnell es ging in Richtung Bruchtal bewegt, doch er fürchtete, dass es nicht schnell genug war für Estel. Er war noch zu jung und klein. Sein Kopf war rot geworden mit dem Einsetzen des Fiebers,  
  
"Ruhig, Kleiner. Ich weiß, dass dir kalt ist, aber wir sind fast da.", tröstete Elladan. In Wahrheit konnte er die Türme erst in weiter Ferne sehen. Der Wind hatte ein wenig abgenommen und die Elben nahmen die Gelegenheit wahr, ein Stückchen zu laufen, damit sie schneller voran kommen.  
  
***  
  
Legolas seufzte verzweifelt, als Elrond wieder begann im Kreis zu gehen. Jedes Mal nahm er die gleiche Strecke, immer und immer wieder. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal im Raum herum, eine kleine Pause am Fenster, zurück und wieder vor zum Feuer, und wieder von vorne. Jedoch als Elrond dieses Mal das Fenster erreichte, erstarre er. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, rannte er zu der offenen Tür und die Treppen herunter. Die Emotionen in seinen Augen erzählten Legolas und Glorfindel, was Elrond gesehen hatte.  
  
Beide sprangen auf und schauten kurz aus dem Fenster, bevor sie ebenfalls die Treppe hinunter rannten.  
  
Ein einziger, wichtiger Gedanke kam allen drein auf einmal, als sie aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte: Warum waren es nur zwei Personen?  
  
-----------  
  
Das wars für heute, nächstes Mal wird's etwas spannender ;) Und jetzt seid so lieb und schreibt ein Review *gespannt abwarte* Nächste Woche geht's weiter! 


	3. Nasse Elben

Sturm  
  
Na ja, dies mal hat mein Zeitplan nicht ganz gestimmt, aber irgendwie haben die Lehrer meiner Schule vor, alle Arbeiten auf einmal zu schreiben, und in dieser Woche und der nächsten schreiben wir noch 5 Arbeiten *augenverdreh* Das ist die reinste Schülerquälerei. Ehrlich.  
  
Aber back to topic:  
  
@feanen, Aragorn15, Eleanor von Ham, MysticGirl: Danke fürs Review! Und fürs Lob *Smile*  
  
@Shelley: *dumdidum* Vielleicht war das mit dem keine Lust haben auch eine etwas schlechte Ausrede dafür, dass ich aus versehen die überarbeitete Version gelöscht hatte *schluck* Obwohl es auch mein Bruder gewesen sein könnte.. *nachdenk* Ich glaub, ich schau mal nach.. du hast schon recht ^^  
  
Und das wegen dem Fieber. Les weiter, dann wirst du es sehen ( Aber so falsch lagst du schon nicht mit deiner Vermutung. Na ja, wirst du bald sehen.  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 3- Nasse Elben  
  
Elrond war gerade unten angekommen, als Elladan und Elrohir die Mitte des Hofes erreicht hatten.  
  
Für eine kurze Sekunde erschien ein heller Lichtschein und man konnte erkennen, dass einer der Zwillinge den kleinen Estel auf den Armen trug. Den Regenguss ignorierend ging Elrond schnell seinen Söhnen entgegen.  
  
Alle drei waren durchnässt bis auf die Knochen, ihre Haare und Kleidung klebte an ihren Körpern. Die Augen des Elbenlords gingen schnell von einem Gesicht zum anderen, als er die Situation zu erfassen suchte.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er, sobald sie nah genug waren ihn zu hören.  
  
Sie antworteten gar nicht erst, meinten nur, dass sie besser erst reingehen sollten. Als die vier ins Haus eintraten, sahen sie Glorfindel und Legolas in der Eingangshalle stehen.  
  
" Was ist passiert?", fragte Elrond erneut, in seiner Stimme konnte man Sorge, aber auch Ärger, dass seine Söhne ihn ignorierten, heraus hören. Dann sah er den zitternden Körper seines Pflegesohns in seiner nassen, zerrissenen Kleidung, mit dem rotem Gesicht und zwei glasige Augen, die zu ihm hochschauten.  
  
"Es tut uns leid, Vater.", sagte Elladan als er den zitternden Estel in seinen Armen verschob. "Niemand ist verletzte, doch ich befürchte das Estel Fieber hat und ich dachte es wäre das beste für ihn so schnell es geht aus dem Sturm zu kommen."  
  
"Natürlich," Elronds strenger Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und ein leichtes Lächeln kam zum Vorschein, " Ihr habt richtig gehandelt. Ich bin erleichtert das ihr gesund zurück gekehrt seid, aber ihr solltet mir erzählen, was passiert ist." Elrohir öffnete seinen Mund um alles zu erklären, aber Elrond wehrte ab und legte seine kühle Hand auf Estels Stirn. Sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich als er die Hitze spürte.  
  
"Legolas, würdest du so nett sein und Estel rauf in sein Zimmer bringen und ihm helfen sich warm zu halten. Ich werde euch gleich folgen, aber vorher möchte ich noch ein paar Sachen holen.", sagte Elrond als er sich zu dem Prinzen umdrehte. Legolas nickte und nahm Estel von Elladans Armen. Estel protestierte leise, als er von den Armen seines Bruders genommen wurde, wurde aber schnell von Legolas beruhigt als der ihn nach oben trug. Sobald sie beiden verschwunden waren, drehte sich Elrond noch mal zu seinen Zwillingen und dem immer noch ruhigen Glorfindel um.  
  
"Würdet ihr beide euch bitte umziehen, bevor ich hier einen See in der Eingangshalle habe," sagte er, als er die Pfützen bei seinen Söhnen sah, " danach könnt ihr in Estels Zimmer kommen und mir eure Abenteuer erzählen."  
  
"Glorfindel, würdest du mir bitte helfen?" Daraufhin ließen er und Glorfindel die beiden erstaunten Elben in der Halle stehen. Es war selten, dass Lord Elrond mal nicht sauer auf seine Söhne war, wenn sie wieder etwas angestellt hatten.  
  
***  
  
Während dessen hatte Legolas Estel in sein Zimmer gebracht und versuchte jetzt, ihn aus seiner vollgesogenen, kaputten Schicht Kleidung zu helfen. Estel fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut, und war daher nicht sehr co-operativ. Er war müde und ihm war schwindelig, und derzeit war er nur wenig daran interessiert, Legolas´ Fragen zu beantworten. `Ich möchte schlafen´, dachte er.  
  
". in Ordnung?" hörte er Legolas fragen.  
  
" Wa- Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Estel als er mit den Augen blinzelte und den blonden Elben neben sich anschaute. Er stand in seiner Unterwäsche neben einem heißen Bad, das einer der Diener für ihn hergerichtet hatte. Legolas seufzte und wiederholte seine Frage.  
  
" Wie wäre es, wenn du dich zuende ausziehst und dann ein Bad nimmst, während ich dir was Warmes zu anziehen raussuche, in Ordnung?" Estel nickte und Legolas schaute nach etwas zum Anziehen.  
  
Einige Minuten später zog Legolas ein warmes Nachthemd über Estels Kopf, als Elladan und Elrohir ihre Köpfe ins Zimmer rein steckten. Sie waren neu gekleidet und ihre nassen Haare waren hastig aus den Augen geschoben.  
  
Estel blickte auf und schenkte seinen beiden Brübern ein schwaches Lächeln, wie sie da im Türrahmen standen. Danach trug Legolas ihn zu seinem Bett. ´Zuletzt´, dachte Estel als Legolas ihn zudeckte `bekomm ich sogar etwas Schlaf´. Er schloß seine Augen und seine Gedanken begannen abzudriften. Pech gehabt! Er stöhnte, als sich jemand neben ihm auf dem Bett niederließ und ihn leicht schüttelte. ´Warum können sie mich nicht einfach alleine lassen?´  
  
" Komm schon, kleiner Bruder, du kannst jetzt nicht schlafen. Vater muss erst nach dir schauen.", hörte er Elrohir sagen.  
  
Estel öffnete seine Augen und gab ihm den finstersten Blick, den er geben konnte, bevor er einen Hustanfall bekam. Er versuchte sich hinzusetzen, damit das Husten leichter fiel.  
  
"Ruhig, Estel. Atme tiefer. Alles wird gut.", tröstete Elrohir ihn. Elladan und Legolas hatten alles mitbekommen an ihrem Platz am Feuer und kamen nun um zu helfen.  
  
Estels beruhigte sich wieder und Elladan gab ihm ein Glas Wasser. Elrohir half ihm, ein paar Schlucke zu nehmen und drückte ihn dann sanft zurück in die Kissen. Esten lag ganz still und wartete, dass der Schmerz in seiner Brust aufhören würde.  
  
"Wo ist Vater?", fragte Elrohir.  
  
"Ich bin hier." Alle in dem Raum drehten sich um, um zu sehen wie Elrond und Glorfindel eintraten. Elrond trug unzählige Flaschen mit verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten und Glorfindels Arme waren voll mit Decken und Feuerholz. Die Zwillinge und Legolas gingen vom Bett weg um Elrond Platz zu machen und Glorfindel zu helfen.  
  
Elrond setzte sich auf die Kante von Estels Bett und begann damit seinen Pflegesohn zu untersuchen. Das Fieber war inzwischen angestiegen und der Husten machte ihm Angst.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich, Estel?", fragte er.  
  
" Es tut weh, Vater.", kam die leise Antwort.  
  
" Was tut weh?"  
  
"Mein Kopf. und das Atmen.", sagte Estel bevor er wieder anfing zu husten. Als er damit aufgehört hattem half Elrond ihm sich aufzusetzen und platzierte eine Tasse an seinen Lippen.  
  
"Trink das, danach wirst du dich besser fühlen." Estel war nicht in der Lage zu streiten, als er die ekelhaft schmeckende Flüssigkeit herunter schluckte und verzog sein Gesich. Kurz nachdem er die Tasse ausgetrunken hatte, fühlte er wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass sein Vater ein Schlafmittel mit in die Medizin gemischt hat. Darauf hin war er aber auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
---------------  
  
Und was sagt ihr? Reviews mit Lob oder Kritik.. natürlich gern sehen ^^ Also schreibt was 


	4. Verlorene Hoffnung

Sturm  
  
Diesmal ging es wieder recht schnell *Erstauntbin* Und mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich beim letzten Mal HecateTriformis nicht gedankt habe das sie das Chapter wieder beta- gereadet hat. Dafür aber diesmal wieder. Viiiielen Dank! Und auch noch mal an Elladan1 das ich das hier übersetzen darf!  
  
@Aragorn15 und Feanen: Danke (  
  
@Eleanor von Ham: Meinetwegen kannst du das nächste Mal wieder auf Deutsch schreiben ;)  
  
@Shelley: Hm.. eigentlich hast du Recht... *total übersehen hab*  
  
Na dann.. Fleißig lesen und bitte ein Review schreiben *liebschau*  
  
------------  
  
Als Estel aufwachte, fand er sich unter einem Haufen von Decken wieder, doch trotz der ganzen Decken, fror er immer noch. Es war immer noch Nacht und in seinem Zimmer war es stockdunkel, außer einem leichten Glühen der Asche im Kamin war nichts zu sehen. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab, bereute aber gleich daraufhin seine Bewegungen. Er fiel zurück in die Kissen und fragte sich, warum sein rechter Arm so schmerzte.  
  
Er schob seine rechte Ärmel ein wenig nach oben, konnte aber nichts sehen und entschied sich zum Kamin zu gehen. Vorsichtig stand Estel auf, griff seine Decke und hielt sich am Bett fest, als die Welt sich zu drehen begann.  
  
Als dies aufgehört hatte, stolperte er zum Kamin, mit der Decke auf seinen Schultern und setzte sich davor; dann schob er den Ärmel erneut nach oben. ´Oh, das ist nicht gut´, dachte er verbittert. ´Warum passiert so was immer mir?` Er seufzte, als er sich bequemer hinsetzte und seinen Kopf gegen die warmen Steine legte. Die Kratzer an seinem Arm waren dunkelrot geworden und kleine schwarze Flecken begannen überall auf seiner Haut zu erscheinen. Estel bekam wieder einen Hustanfall, seine Lungen begannen zu schmerzen und diesmal dauerte der Husten länger, und war schmerzhafter als die Male zuvor.  
  
***  
  
Elladan wachte auf, als er jemanden husten hörte. Sein Zimmer lag direkt neben dem von Estel und er hatte keinen Problem, den Lärm zu erfassen und festzustellen, dass sein Bruder nicht mehr schlief. ´Seltsam´, dachte er ´dass Estel jetzt schon wach ist. Er hat so ruhig geschlafen als wir schlafen gegangen sind und Ada meint, er würde bis zum Morgen durchschlafen.´  
  
Nachdem Estel eingeschlafen war, hatten Elladan und Elrohir, Elrond, Legolas und Glorfindel erzählt gehabt, was geschehen war. Nachdem Elrond alles gehört hatte, untersuchte er Estel erneut.  
  
Als er gemerkte hatte, wie ruhig der Junge geschlafen hatte, hatte Elrond vorgeschlagen, dass alle schlafen gingen. Elrohir hatte protestiert, aber Elrond hatte gemeint, dass Estel nur eine Erkältung  
  
hat und das es ihm bald wieder besser gehen würde. ´Und jetzt ist er alleine´, dachte Elladan traurig als er aus seinem Bett stieg um zu seinen kleinen Bruder zu gehen. Als er Estels Zimmer erreichte, sah er das Estel aufgestanden war und nun vor dem Kamin saß.  
  
"Estel?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
Als Estel sein Gesicht zu seinen Bruder drehte, schnappte Elladan nach Luft. Estels graue Augen waren vor Schmerz und Fieber getrübt und seine Haut voller schwarzer Flecken. Estels Atem war nur noch ein Keuchen und sein Körper zitterte vor Kälte.  
  
" Was machst du außerhalb des Bettes?", fragte Elladan , als er seinen Bruder hochhob und in sein Bett zurüc brachte. Estel antwortete nicht, schaute nur finster in die Augen seines Bruders.  
  
Nachdem dieser ihn zurück unter den Haufen Decken gesteckt hatte, legte Elladan seine Hand auf Estels Stirn und zuckte zusammen, als er die Hitze merkte, die scheinbar immer größer wurde. Daraufhin entschied er, dass es an der Zeit war Elrond zu wecken.  
  
" Ich werde kurz gehen, und Vater holen. Kannst du solange wach bleiben, bis ich wieder hier bin?", fragte er Estel sanft. Estel nickte leicht und Elladan eilte aus dem Raum.  
  
***  
  
Estel versuchte zuversichtlich zu lächeln als Elrond und die Zwillinge in sein Zimmer stürmten. Seine Gedanken waren so unklar, er konnte kaum mitbekommen, was gesagt wurde.  
  
" Elladan, mach ein neues Feuer und ein paar Lampen an, damit ich etwas sehen kann.", befahl Elrond, als er zu Estels Bett hinüber schritt. In diesem Moment begann Estel erneut zu husten und man erkannte, welch Schmerzen er dabei hatte. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen als er nach Luft rang, doch glücklicherweise endete der Anfall so schnell, wie er begonnen hatte.  
  
"Ada." Estels Stimme kam leise aus seinem schmerzenden Hals.  
  
"Ruhig, Estel, lass mich nach dir schauen.", sagte Elrond. Elrohir kam mit einer Öllampe zu Elrond rüber und sie konnte sehen, wie Estel aussah. Elronds Gesicht verlor an Farbe, als er die glasigen Augen und die schwarzen Flecken sah.  
  
" Bei Elbereth.", murmelte Elrond als er seine Hand auf Estels Stirn legte. Estel versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um mitzubekommen, was los war. Alles war wie von einem Nebelschleier umgeben. `Warum schauen sie so besorgt?´ fragte er sich. Nichts machte einen Sinn für ihn und je mehr er versuchte darüber nachzudenken, desto unklarer wurde alles. Er merkte, wie Elrond die Decken von ihm nahm, und sein Nachthemd hoch schob. Elrond runzelte die Stirn, als er Estels flachen Atem merkte, und die roten, entzündeten Schnitte die sich seltsam abhoben von dem blassen, schwarz gesprenkelten Haut.  
  
"Kann einer von euch die Pflanze identifizieren, in der Estel stecken geblieben war?", fragte Elrond hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Elrohir nickte mit seinem Kopf. " Ja, ich glaube, dass kann ich." Es schien, als wäre Elrond erleichtert über die Worte des jüngeren Zwillings.  
  
" Könnt ihr beide bitte bei eurem Bruder bleiben, während ich etwas aus meinen Arbeitszimmer hole?" Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort und war schon aus dem Raum geeilt.  
  
Die Elben drehten sich zu ihrem kleinen Bruder um und tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. Was war mit Estel nicht in Ordnung und was hatte das alles mit der Pflanze zu tun? Estels Augen waren halb geschlossen und sein Atem war kurz und schwerfällig. Elrohir setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und begann leise, auf Elbisch, auf ihn einzureden. Elladan hingegen begann nervös durch das Zimmer zu schreiten. Sie mussten nur eine paar Minuten warten, als Elrond mit einen altem in ledergebundenen Buch in seinen Händen zurück kam.  
  
"Elrohir", sagte er, und zog den jungen Elben von Estel weg. Dann öffnete er das Buch, und schlug eine Seite auf, " Ist es diese Pflanze gewesen?"  
  
" Ja, das ist der Busch. Aber was ist daran so wichtig, Ada?", fragte er.  
  
" Das hatte ich befürchtet. Ich wusste nicht, dass diese Pflanze in unserem Wald wächst. Wenn ich es doch nur gewusst hätte.", sagte er mehr zu sich als zu seinen Söhnen.  
  
" Bitte, Vater, wir wissen nicht wovon du redest. Erklär es uns!",sagte Elladan.  
  
Elrond seufzte " Natürlich wisst ihr es nicht, es war nie notwendig, ass ihr es lernt. Diese Pflanze ist bekannt als "Raynos". Ihre Essenz ist harmlos bei Elben, doch bei Menschen verursacht es ein  
  
tödliches Fieber. Ohne Gegengift wird Estel sterben." , seine Stimme war voller Traurigkeit.  
  
" Ada, hast du das Gegengift?" , fragten Elrohir schnell vom Bett aus, besorgt darüber, wie die Antwort lauten mag.  
  
"Nein, diese Pflanze gibt es normalerweise nicht in unseren Wald. Ich hätte nie daran gedacht..." Seine Stimme wurde leise und wurde dann von Estels starkem Husten abgelöst.  
  
" Gibt es irgendetwas was wir für ihn tun können?" fragte Elladan leise als er sah, wie sein Zwillingsbruder es Estel bequemer machte.  
  
" Es gibt wenig, was ihr tun könnt ohne die nötigen Kräuter.", antwortete Elrond verbittert.  
  
" Elrohir und ich werden es finden, Vater. Sag uns nur, wo wir suchen sollen und wir werden sofort losreiten", meinte Elladan.  
  
" Das Kraut wird "Gypset" genannt und kann nur in den Wäldern von Lothlorien gefunden werden. Es ist sehr selten, doch ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Celeborn etwas davon hat. Wenn er es immer noch hat", er begann wieder zu hoffen, " und wenn ihr beide es schafft es innerhalb zehn Tagen hier her zu bringen, können wir Estel vielleicht retten. Es wird knapp, sehr knapp, aber es ist unsere letzte Hoffnung."  
  
" Dann werden wir jetzt packen und bei Sonnenaufgang losziehen.",sagte Elrohir, schon auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer raus.  
  
" Wohin wollt ihr?", fragte ein verschlafenwirkender Legolas, der in der Tür stand.  
  
"Legolas, wenn du so freundlich wärst, die Zwillinge durch zu lassen und mir mit Estel zuhelfen, erkläre ich dir alles.", sagte Elrond als er sich erhob und damit begann, verschiedene Flüssigkeiten aus verschiedenen Flaschen zusammen zu mischen.  
  
***  
  
( einige Stunden später)  
  
"Ro?", flüsterte Estel. ´Wohin geht er? Ich wünschte, er würde wiederkommen.´ Alles tat ihm weh, und egal was er versuchte, nie schien er genug Luft zu bekommen.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Estel. Ich bin hier, aber Elladan und ich müssen jetzt weg, um Medizin für dich zu holen. Legolas und Ada werden bei dir bleiben. Wir werden so schnell wie möglich zurück  
  
sein.", sagte Elrohir sanft.  
  
"Du musst durchhalten, bis wir zurück sind.", fügte Elladan hinzu.  
  
"Ich hab euch lieb." ,sagte Estel noch leise, als seine Brüder sein Zimmer verließen.  
  
" Wir haben dich auch lieb, Estel. Hab keine Angst, wir werden bald zurück sein." , sagte Elladan noch über seine Schulter hinweg als sie schnell den Raum verließen.  
  
***  
  
(Eine Woche Später)  
  
Estel wünschte, seine Brüder hätten ihn nie verlassen. Er hatte sich gefragt, wohin sie gegangen sind und warum sie mehr Medizin für ihn brauchten, wo Elrond doch so viele hat. Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sein Kopf zu der Stimme hin, in der Hoffnung, er würde mehr verstehen, wenn er sehen konnte, wer zu ihm sprach. Die Lippen bewegten sich und er konnte die Stimme hören, doch schien es so fremd, wie sehr er sich auch konzentrierte. Er konnte  
  
nicht erkennen, zu wem das Gesicht gehörte, da er alles verschwommen sah. Der Kopf schien zu verstehen und half Estel auf zu sitzen, dann wurde eine Tasse an seinem Mund platziert.  
  
Estel versuchte sich weg zu drehen, aber die Tasse blieb wo sie war und es wurde ihm etwas von der bitteren Flüssigkeit eingeflösst. Er wurde es leid und schluckte die Flüssigkeit, bis der unidentifizierbare Kopf zufrieden war und ihm erlaubte sich wieder zurückzulegen. `Ich denke nicht, dass ich wirklich so was brauche...´, dachte er sich. Sein Körper fühlte sich so schwer und heiß an... wenn er nur für ein paar Minuten die Augen schließen würde, würde alles wieder gut sein. Wieder begann sich der Raum zu drehen und die Stimme zu ihm zu reden. Dieses Mal konnte er ein paar Stücke verstehen. Die Stimme hörte sich so bekannt an und er versuchte verzweifelt zu antworten. Seinen Namen. Die Stimme rief seinen Namen und wurde immer verzweifelter.. immer mehr und mehr. Oh! Wie wünschte er doch er könnte antworten, aber es war zuviel für ihn. Estel hörte seinen Namen noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er aufgab und in die Dunkelheit versank.  
  
***  
  
"Estel! Nicht jetzt. Estel, bitte, es ist zu früh für dich aufzugeben. Bleib bei uns. Estel!", schrie Elrond schon fast seinen Pflegesohn an. Seine Hand war auf Estels Stirn, als Estels Atem stockte und dann aufhörte. Tränen liefen ihn die Wange runter als Elrond seine Augen schloss. Jetzt war alle Hoffnung verloren, oder doch nicht? 


	5. Der zehnte Tag

Sturm  
  
Und das nächste Chapter, was gleichzeitig das vorletzte sein wird. Das letzte wird dann nächste Woche erscheinen... ach, und was noch toll ist: FERIEN!!!  
  
@Shelley: ...hmm... nennen wir es künstlerische Freiheit. ^^ Wo du das sagst, fällt es mir auch auf, aber wie schon erwähnt, übersetzte ich die Geschichte nur, und sie ist nicht mein eigen. Also habe ich auch nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie viele Tage das sein müssen.  
  
@HecateTriformis: Ach Quatsch, wir wollen doch nicht pingelig sein. Du machst das so toll, da fällt dieser eine Fehler gar nicht auf.  
  
Na dann, lesen und bitte reviewn!  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 5- Der zehnte Tag  
  
Elrond sackte in sich zusammen, legte den Kopf in die Hände. ´Wie konnte das passieren? Warum konnte das passieren? Ich wusste, dass er eines Tages sterben würde, aber doch nicht jetzt und nicht so. Seine Zukunft war doch so wichtig.´ Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, blieb aber so wie er war.  
  
"Elrond, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Legolas hinter ihm.  
  
" Estel. Siehst du es nicht? Er. Er ist..", Elrond konnte nicht antworten. Zu viel Trauer erfüllte sein Herz.  
  
" Ich versteh nicht.", Legolas versuchte nicht, seine Verwirrung zu verheimlichen. Elrond seufzte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass der junge Prinz das Offensichtliche nicht sehen konnte und noch mehr, dass er es ihm jetzt erklären sollte. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht zu seinem jüngsten Sohn. Er blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte erneut. Estels Brust hob und senkte sich, er atmete wieder. Zwar nicht gleichmäßig und auch nicht sehr tief, aber er atmete wieder!  
  
" Er lebt! Estel lebt!", schrie Elrond als die Trauer von ihm abfiel. Er stand lächelnd auf und drehte sich zu Legolas, der immer noch verwirrt war und langsam an Elronds Geisteszustand zweifelte.  
  
" Elrond, vielleicht solltest du.", begann Legolas, aber Elrond ließ ihn nicht zu Ende reden. Er schaute dem Prinzen in die Augen und lächelte noch mehr.  
  
"Legolas, er hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Ich dachte, er wäre tot. Er war gegangen, doch irgendwie hat er es geschafft zurück zu kommen, vielleicht war er auch nie weggewesen. Ich werde es nie wissen, aber...", Elrond hörte mitten im Satz auf zu reden, als er bemerkte, dass er anfing Unsinn zu reden und gewann rasch seine alte Gelassenheit zurück. Legolas Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand, was geschehen war. Er wollte etwas zu dem älteren Elben sagen, doch schloss seinen Mund wieder.  
  
"Jetzt haben wir wieder Hoffnung, aber ich bete darum, dass Elladan und Elrohir bald zurückkommen werden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Estel noch durchhält.", bemerkte Elrond als er zum Tisch ging und die Sachen, die dort lagen, einsammelte. Legolas setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und sah zu, wie Elrond sich um seinen Pflegesohn kümmerte. Als Elrond leise zu singen begann, schlief Legolas ein.  
  
***  
  
(Drei Tage später)  
  
Es war jetzt genau zehn Tage her, dass die Zwillinge losgeritten waren. Sie waren noch nicht zurückgekehrt und Elrond befürchtete, dass Estel sie bald für immer verlassen würde. Es war spät in der Nacht und Elrond schritt nervös vor dem Kamin hin und her, wie es zehn Tage vorher schon sein Sohn Elladan getan hatte. Legolas saß in einem Stuhl neben Estels Bett mit einem ängstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie hatten alles getan, um Estels Schmerzen zu verringern, aber ohne das Gegenmittel konnten sie nichts machen.  
  
Dann sprang plötzlich die Tür auf, und zwei dreckige und müde Elben standen dort. Ihre Augen gingen von Legolas und Elrond zu Estels Bett.  
  
"Vater, sind wir zu spät?", fragte Elrohir ängstlich. Er hatte eine kleine Ledertasche umklammert.  
  
" Nein, ihr seid noch pünktlich. Jetzt werden wir in der Lage sein, Estel zu retten. Ihr beide habt das gut gemacht und ich bin froh, dass ihr zurück seid. Gebt mir bitte das Mittel.", sagte Elrond als  
  
er schnell zu seinen Söhnen ging. Elrohir gab ihm die Tasche und Elrond ging mit ihr zum kleinen Tisch, wo seine Vorräte an Kräutern und anderen Dingen lagen.  
  
"Legolas, bitte besorg etwas heißes Wasser so schnell du kannst.", befahl Elrond als er damit begann einen Teil der Pflanze zu zerreiben. Die Zwillinge gingen zu dem Bett ihres Bruders und schaute den kleinen, blassen Menschen an. ´Wie kann er nur noch am Leben sein?´, fragten sie sich beide. Seine Lippen hatten eine bläuliche Farbe, es waren mehr schwarze Flecken als helle Haut zu sehen, und er atmete kaum noch.  
  
Elrohir streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Estels Stirn, zog sie aber schnell wieder zurück. Eben erschien Legolas mit einem Tonkrug, voll mit dampfendem Wasser.  
  
"Ich danke dir, Legolas.", sagte Elrond als er den Krug entgegen nahm und das Gegenmittel hineinschüttete. Er hielt einen Moment inne um die Menge abzuschätzen, die er von den anderen Kräutern hineinmischen sollte. Sobald die Flüssigkeit soweit abgekühlt war, dass man sie trinken konnte ohne sich zu verbrennen, ging Elrond zu Estels Bett.  
  
"Elladan, kannst du mir mit deinem Bruder helfen? Du musst ihn stützen sodass er den Tee trinken kann.", Elladan nickte und begann damit, Estel zu stützen.  
  
" Estel, du musst versuchen das hier zu trinken. Deine Brüder sind einen weiten Weg gereist um es für dich zu holen. Du wirst dich viel besser fühlen und so schlecht schmeckt es auch nicht.", sagte Elrond zu seinem Jüngsten. Estel hatte nicht die Kraft ihm zu antworten, aber er öffnete die Augen, dass erste Mal seit Tagen. Elrond lächelte als er ihm etwas von der warmen Medizin einflößte.  
  
" Guter Junge, du schaffst das. Du musst so viel trinken wie möglich.", sagte Elrond ermutigend. Es ging nur langsam voran, aber zum Schluss war die Tasse leer und Estel schloss seine Augen. Alle dachten, er würde schlafen, bis sie ein einzelnes, leises Wort von ihm hörten.  
  
"Hanta (Danke)."  
  
"Gern geschehen, Kleiner.", antworte Elrohir, nicht sicher, ob Estel ihn hören konnte.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, geht und ruht euch etwas aus. Legolas und ich werden nach Estel schauen und ihm mehr der Medizin geben. Ich glaube, ihr habt ihm das Leben gerettet.", sagte Elrond zu seinen Söhnen und führte sie aus dem Raum.  
  
***  
  
(Am Abend)  
  
Estel öffnete seine Augen und bemerkte überrascht, das er wieder klarer sehen konnte. Die Decken versperrten ihm die Sicht, daher schob er sich ein wenig nach oben, um über sie hinwegsehen zu  
  
können. Dieses Mal schien der Raum ein wenig zu schwanken, aber drehte sich nicht. ´Ich frage mich, wie lange ich hier schon liege.´, fragte er sich. Er sah, dass seine Brüder auf der Couch lagen und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schliefen. Dann bekam er wieder Husten, doch diesmal nicht annähernd so stark, wie es zuvor gewesen war.  
  
Als der Husten sich gelegt hatte, lachte Estel seine beiden gerade erwachten Brüder an. Sie schaute besorgt zu ihm hin, doch lachten dann vor Freude und Erleichterung.  
  
" Seit wann bist du wach?", fragte Elladan, während er sich streckte.  
  
"Seit ein paar Minuten erst.", antwortete Estel und begann damit, sich aufzusetzen. Eine Sekunde später war Elrohir neben seinen Bett und drückte ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen.  
  
"Oh, nicht so schnell, mein Lieber.", sagte Elrond mit einem Lächeln. " Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du noch einige Zeit da bleiben wirst, wo du nun bist." Estel schaute ihn als Antwort nur finster an.  
  
" Du hast uns Angst eingejagt. Vater meinte, du hättest ein Mal aufgehört zu atmen. Ich bezweifele, dass er dich allzu schnell aus dem Bett lassen wird.", sagte Elladan und versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er wusste, wie sehr Estel es hasste im Bett zu bleiben. "Nur über meine Leiche.", grummelte Estel.  
  
"Du solltest dankbar sein, Estel. Wir haben dein Leben gerettet indem wir nach Lothlorien gereist sind um Medizin für dich zu holen.", sagte Elrohir.  
  
" Du meinst, ihr zwei wart auf Reise und habt euch ausnahmsweise nicht versucht umzubringen?", fragte Estel scherzend. " Ich muss fast tot gewesen sein, denn normalerweise wäre das nicht möglich." " Das ist nicht war! Ich kann mich an viele Male erinnern, wo Elrohir und ich zurückgekehrt sind ohne uns gegenseitig umgebracht zu haben. Das eine Mal als... Nein, da war was mit einem Pfeil... Was ist mit... ach nein, der Felsblock.. hmm... Derzeit fällt mir zwar kein Beispiel ein, aber ich bin sicher dass ein paar Mal so gewesen ist, richtig Elrohir?", Elladan endete und Estel begann zu lachen.  
  
"Ja, Elladan, wie zum Beispiel.äh... derzeit fällt mir auch nichts ein, aber es gibt immer ein erstes Mal.", antwortete Elrohir verlegen. Estel konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten vor Lachen, und bald lachten alle drei, bis Estel begann zu husten. In diesem Moment kam Elrond in sein Zimmer und schaute missbilligend.  
  
" Ich glaube, ihr erschöpft Estel mit euren Scherzerein. Warum geht ihr nicht und macht euch bei irgendetwas nützlich? Und Estel, ich denke es ist Zeit, sich ein wenig auszuruhen.", sagte Elrond warnend. Die Zwillinge verließen sofort das Zimmer.  
  
"Aber, Vater, ich bin nicht müde.", protestierte Estel und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Elrond hob seine Augenbraue. "Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen", fügte Estel dann hinzu. Er legte sich zurück und einen Moment später war er schon wieder eingeschlafen. Elrond sah ihn noch einmal an, und folgte dann den anderen beiden Elben.  
  
***  
  
´Zwei Wochen! Wie kann Ada von mir erwarten, dass ich für zwei Wochen im Bett liegen bleibe? Ich werde vor Langeweile sterben.´, dachte Estel als er im Bett saß. Seine Brüder und Legolas würden sicher in paar Minuten nach ihm schauen, ob er wach war. Er hatte die Nacht und  
  
die Hälfte des Tages durchgeschlafen und begann, sich besser zu fühlen. ´Sie können ehrlich nicht darauf bestehen, dass ich im Bett bleibe für eine so lange Zeit.´ .Als er ein Buch durchblätterte um  
  
die Zeit zu überbrücken, hatte er eine Idee... 


	6. Das Ende

Sturm  
  
Sooo... dies ist das letzte Chapter. Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut. Ein großes Dank nochmal an HectaTriformis fürs Beta-lesen, und an Elladan1, dass ich die fanfiction übersetzten durfte!  
  
@feanen: Danke :D  
  
@Aragorn15: Auch danke ( fürs fleißige Reviewn  
  
Na dann viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter 6- Das Ende  
  
"Endlich bist du wach! Ich habe schon befürchtet, dir nicht mehr zeigen zu können, wie man richtig Spuren liest.", sagte Elladan als er in Estels Zimmer trat.  
  
" Und wie man es vermeidet in giftigen Pflanzen stecken zu bleiben, zeige ich dir.", fügte Elrohir grinsend hinzu.  
  
" Und ich für meinen Part," bemerkte Legolas, der ein Tablett mit Essen in den Händen hielt, "sollte wohl nur der Unterhaltung folgen."  
  
Estel antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur auf das Essen, welches die drei mitgebracht hatten und ächzte leise. Er fühlte sich zwar besser, aber nicht so, dass er etwas essen konnte.  
  
" Ich habe keinen Hunger.", sagte er bestimmt, aber in dem Wissen, dass es nichts bringen würde.  
  
"Das dachten wir uns schon. Daher haben wir auch Legolas mitgebracht. Er wird uns helfen dich zum Essen zu ermutigen.", sagte Elrohir und zwinkerte den anderen beiden Elben zu. Das bisschen Farbe in Estels Gesicht, verschwand schlagartig, als er verstand, was die anderen meinten.  
  
"Vielleicht könnte ich versuchen ein bisschen zu essen.", sagte Estel leise. Seine Brüder hatten unter "Ermutigung" schon immer etwas anderes verstanden als er. In einer Situation wie dieser könnte er leicht zwangsernährt werden, von drei sehr fröhlichen Elben. Dieser Gedanke lies ihn wieder aufseufzen. Legolas stellte das Tablett auf einen Tisch ab und schaute zu dem jungen Menschen. Die schwarzen Flecken waren schnell wieder verschwunden gewesen und er war lange  
  
nicht mehr so blass im Gesicht . Das Einzige, was unverändert blieb war der Husten.  
  
Er lächelte als Elladan und Elrohir wieder damit begannen Estel zu necken. Dieser nahm eine der Kissen und bewarf Elrohir damit, allerdings traf er seinen Bruder bei weitem nicht.  
  
"Estel, ich glaube, dass das Gift deine Sehkraft wirklich verbessert hat. Meinst du nicht auch, Legolas?", stichelte Elladan von seinem Platz neben dem Bett aus.  
  
Bevor Estel etwas erwidern konnte, mischte Legolas sich ein." Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du etwas von der Fleischbrühe probierst, Estel, bevor...", sagte er, als ihn eines der Kissen direkt im  
  
Gesicht traf. Die drei Brüder lachten als der Prinz die Suppe verschüttete, die er für Estel getragen hatte. Elrohir griff sich dann eine Serviette, und half Legolas sich wieder sauber zu machen, während Elladan mehr von der Fleischbrühe aus der Küche holte.  
  
----  
  
"Elladan, ich bin wirklich nicht hungrig.", versuchte Estel es erneut, in der Hoffnung es vermeiden zu können, seinen empfindlichen Magen zu testen.  
  
" Auf Befehl von Lord Elrond, wirst du diese Suppe essen, entweder aus freiem Willen oder mit Hilfe von uns.", antwortete Elladan fröhlich und gab Estel eine Schüssel. Zögernd nahm Estel einige kleine Schlucke, und wurde dabei von drei Augenpaaren genau beobachtet. Nachdem er die Hälfte der Suppe gegessen hatte, merkte er, wie sich sein Magen begann umzudrehen.  
  
"Bitte, Elladan, ich glaube nicht das ich noch irgendetwas im Moment trinken kann.", sagte er und versuchte die Schüssel auf den Tisch zu stellen. Elrohir nahm es ihm ab und sagte sanft:  
  
" Ist gut, kleiner Bruder. Schlaf jetzt und wenn du wieder aufwachst, möchtest du vielleicht etwas mehr.". Danach nahm er die Decken und deckte Estel bis zum Kinn zu; anschließend folgte er den anderen Elben, die eben den Raum verlassen hatten.  
  
***  
  
Drei Tage später rutschte Estel aus seinem Bett, und platzierte einige Kissen unter die Decken. Solange niemand zu genau hinschauen würde, würde es aussehen als schliefe er unter der Decke. Es war Nachmittag und außer seinem gelegentlichen Husten fühlte er sich gut, wenn auch immer noch etwas müde. Er zog sich schnell eine Leggins und eine Tunika an und ging dann raus auf den Balkon.  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, einer, den man nicht im Bett verbringen sollte. Die meisten der älteren Elben waren in einem wichtigen Treffen, und Estel war alleine. ´Sie denken alle, dass ich schlafe und merken gar nicht, dass ich weg bin. Ich werde nur ein bisschen nach draußen gehen und zurück sein, bevor irgendjemand bemerkt, dass ich weg bin.´, dachte er fröhlich als er auf dem Balkon stand. Er fand seinen Plan perfekt, niemand würde ihn bemerkten.  
  
Vorsichtig kletterte er vom Balkon auf einen Baum, war aber überrascht, als er von diesem beinahe runterfiel. Als er auf dem Boden angekommen war, begann er damit, durch den Garten zu wandern und war froh, nicht mehr im Bett zu sein. Als er bei den Ställen vorbei kam, ging er zu dem Stroh, das in der Sonne lag. ´Ich sollte mich für ein paar Minuten hinlegen, bevor ich zurück in mein Zimmer gehe.´, dachte Estel sich als er sich aufs Heu legte. Einige Momente später war er eingeschlafen.  
  
***  
  
Estel merkte, dass er hochgehoben wurde. Er gähnte einmal und versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass er von Legolas getragen wurde. Dieser bemerkte, dass er den Menschen geweckt hatte, und begann damit ihm einen Vortrag zu halten.  
  
"Estel, weißt du, wie ärgerlich Lord Elrond sein wird, wenn er hört, was du getan hast? Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich den Rat verlassen habe um nach dir zu schauen, und nicht er. Dank Elbereth, dass ich dich so schnell gefunden habe und ohne die Hilfe von ganz Bruchtal.", Estel blinzelte verschlafen und zeigte dann, wie sehr ihn das interessierte, was Legolas von sich gab, indem er gähnte.  
  
" Verstehst du nicht wie ernst ich es meine? Du bist noch nicht ganz gesund und dir wurde gesagt, dass du im Bett bleiben sollst. Ich weiß nicht, was ich deinem Vater sagen soll, warum ich so lange vom Rat abwesend gewesen bin.", fuhr Legolas fort.  
  
"Dann sag ihm nichts.", murmelte Estel gelassen. Legolas hatte es geschafft, das Kind ins Haus zu bringen, ohne gesehen zu werden und beeilte sich nun, es in sein Zimmer zurück zu bringen.  
  
"Ich kann nicht fast eine Stunde vom Rat abwesend sein, und dann zurückkehren und nichts sagen. Und ich weigere mich Lord Elrond anzulügen."  
  
" Warum, wenn ich fragen darf, willst du mich anlügen?", kam es vom anderen Ende der Halle. Legolas murmelte einen Fluch und schob den halb-schlafenden Estel in seine Arme.  
  
" Ich. Lord Elrond.. ähm.. Du musst wissen, dass.", Legolas suchte nach einer Antwort, als der Elbenlord auf ihm zu kam.  
  
" Der Prinz von Düsterwald findet keine Worte mehr; dass ist ein Anlass, an den man sich erinnern sollte. Nun, Ich frage dich Legolas, was geht hier vor sich?" , fragte Elrond kühl.  
  
Legolas erzählte, was vorgefallen war, während er vom einen Fuß auf den anderen trat. Estel nutze diese Zeit um sich bemerkbar zu machen in dem er hustete und gähnte. Elrond blickte auf seinen Jüngsten hinab, der immer mehr im Schlaf abdriftete. Er seufzte und schüttelte  
  
mit dem Kopf, als er sich fragte, wie er es nur geschafft hatte, damals mit den Zwillingen auszukommen.  
  
"Komm, Legolas, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Lass uns Estel ins Bett stecken, bevor er noch ganz einschläft.", sagte Elrond mit einem Lächeln. Legolas nickte und folgte dem älteren Elben.  
  
**  
  
Estel rannte so schnell wie er konnte durch den Wald, und genoss es, seine Freiheit wieder zu haben. Nach einer zusätzlichen Woche im Bett, in der er nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen worden war, war er einfach nur glücklich, wieder nach draußen zu können.  
  
"Estel, komm schon, nicht so schnell.", kam Elrohirs Stimme von weiter hinten. Er war früher gestartet als seine Brüder, aber sie würden ihn noch früh genug einfangen. Er wollte nicht langsamer werden.. er wollte einfach nur laufen. Der Wind wehte ihm ins Gesicht und ermutigte ihn noch schneller zu laufen. Einige Minuten später bemerkte er, dass Elladan und Elrohir direkt hinter ihm waren, und er wurde langsamer.  
  
Titta onooro, wir wollten dir Spurenlesen bei bringen, und kein Rennen veranstalten.", sagte Elladan grinsend. Estel schaute seinen ältesten Bruder an und lachte.  
  
"Aye, saira, Elladan, naa iire i waiwa nyara mine nornoro, man na quente nay.", danach drehte Estel sich um und ging zum Palast zurück. Seine beiden Brüder schauten ihn nur noch überrascht nach.  
  
The End!  
  
***  
  
titta onooro- kleiner Bruder  
  
Aye, saira, Elladan, naa iire i waiwa nyara mine nornoro, man na quente  
nay. - Ich weiß, Elladan, aber wenn der Wind dir sagt, dass du laufen  
sollst.. wer wäre ich, wenn ich nein sagte.  
  
------  
  
Das wars dann auch! Aber über Reviews zum letztem Chapter freu ich mich natürlich auch! 


End file.
